Pony Fantasy V: Exodus of the Void
by GMBlackjack
Summary: The four elemental crystals have been the source of the world's prosperity for as long as anypony - or anyone else for that matter - can remember. The strong earth, the bright fire, the abundant water, and the brisk wind have been with ponykind since the beginning. But now the crystals are threatened and it is up to four mares to stop the world from falling to the darkness.
1. Opening

The day was beautiful - the sun was bright, the birds were singing, and the trees were rustling in the breeze. To the average observer it would seem that all was right with reality.

Queen Luna of Trotton was not the average observer. She lifted her muzzle to the sky, eyes closed, her wings furling out. She felt the breeze closely, letting it flow between the feathers of her wings and the folds of her stellar mane.

"Something is wrong with the wind." She said, almost breathlessly. She had been alive for countless years, and she knew the wind like the night sky itself - and it had never behaved like this. It was as if… as if the wind were trying to scream but its voice was muffled.

She opened her eyes and looked down from her perch atop her castle. It was a fine castle, the color of night itself. It stood out like a sore thumb in the day, but that was just how she liked it. It's graceful spires clawed against the intense day, in defiance of the sun. All of her subjects would always remember the beauty of the night, even when the day stole it from them. She smirked as she recalled the fact that many of her subjects believed she herself controlled the night sky and the moon itself - such ideas were absurd, of course, but she did nothing to quell the rumors.

Around her castle was a small town - the town of Trotton, the capital of her queendom. It was rather unusual for a capital - there were many cities within her domain that were much larger. But Luna cared not for size - she cared for the quality of life, and every person in the town of Trotton could say they had a good life, and for the most part that was the same for the kingdom at large. It was a place at peace, a place without the problems of war or unchecked progress - unlike the other kingdoms. Though the others were at peace for now, that was hardly the case most of the time.

She sniffed the air again, once more feeling that something wrong with the wind.

"Mother?" A refined voice came to her ears, one that had accompanied her in this castle for the past two decades.

"Yes, Rarity?" Luna asked, looking down from her perch to the elegant unicorn that barely came up to half her height. Princess Rarity had once again put her silver crown on upside down, though she still somehow managed to look fashionable with it like that. Her figure was white and elegant, her face in an expression of concern.

"The wind is acting strangely." Luna said, looking away. "I need to go investigate."

Rarity blinked. "Go investigate?" She said, worry and sadness evident in her voice.

"I shall head to the Wind Shrine, and check on the Crystal. I may be able to see if anything is wrong…"

Rarity frowned. "But… you just came back from your visit to Solamane! The people have barely gotten a look at you since you've returned!"

"The Wind Shrine _is_ in our Kingdom." Luna responded. "I will not be leaving our borders."

"Yes but… the advisors are going to throw a fit."

Luna smirked. "The advisors throw a fit no matter what I do."

Rarity sighed, her head drooping. "And… I haven't got to spend much time with you since you got back."

The sentence tore at Luna's heart. "I… I am sorry Rarity. I need to discover what is wrong. However, the Wind Shrine is less than a day away for me. I will be back by tomorrow, and we will be able to spend time together. We can have a private banquet, just the two of us." She smiled, the stars in her ethereal mane twinkling with emotion.

Rarity sighed. "I suppose you are right Mother… but please hurry back will you? They can all be… insufferable when you're not here to manage them."

Luna laughed. "I know you can take care of them. I trust you Rarity. You will make a fine Queen some day."

"I know." Rarity smiled. "Now get going so you may return faster. I'll have a feast set for tomorrow night, in the light of the moon."

Luna nodded, spreading her wings. "Goodbye my daughter, may the wind be in your step."

"And may the wind be in your wings." Rarity said, waving with a hoof.

Luna flapped into the air, her horn lighting with a dark magical aura. Her wings alit with stars, and she shot into the sky, a trail of cosmic dust behind her. Rarity smiled as she watched her beautiful mother take off in the direction of the Wind Shrine.

She returned to the castle. She had a banquet to prepare and those tapestries she made weren't going to hang themselves!

[][][][][][][][]

Later that day, as the sun was setting, the sea was calm. The sun was close to the horizon, making a beautiful shimmering reflection on the water. It almost seemed like a crystal.

On the sea floated a small vessel - sails at the ready, and moving through the water at a brisk pace. Purple-clothed pirates set about keeping the ship in tip-top shape, ensuring the journey went smoothly.

The captain, a rainbow-maned pegasus by the name of Rainbow Dash, was standing at the very tip of the boat, defying the wind to blow her into the sea. Though, being a pegasus, she'd probably just be able to fly away before she hit the water below.

The wind blew through her mane and tail, the rainbow colors flapping in the breeze. She frowned. Why was the wind getting stronger so quickly? What was going on?

Then her mane suddenly went flat. Everything became deathly still.

She blinked. "The wind just stopped…"

[][][][][][][][]

In a cavernous room that was trembling considerably, a pink mare's hair suddenly whipped around in a strange spiral pattern before settling back into it's natural poofy state.

Pinkie Pie let out the most distraught gasp she could muster. "Oh no! The wind's stopped!" She began to fret.

The magical display next to her popped up with an alert.

"Yes I know the wind's stopped you don't need to tell me! Just get there faster!"

The display didn't respond. It was just a display after all.

"Party pooper." She muttered, the entire cavern around her continuing to shake. It began to shake harder, and the interior began to get hotter.

"Oh. Forgot about this part. This is going to be quite the fun ride! Maybe I'll turn it into an amusement park attraction…"

She let out a high-pitched "WHEEEEEE!"

[][][][][][][][]

Rarity stood atop Trotton castle, watching the sun set. She sighed. "Mother… come back…" She had long since gotten the advisors off her tail - they wouldn't stop nagging her about the Queen and her whereabouts, even _after_ she had already explained everything. She was tired of explaining what had happened. She just wanted to have her banquet tomorrow with her mother.

As the light of the sun disappeared, Rarity stood bolt upright, no longer in her depressed pose. She felt fear.

"I say…. the wind… the wind… It's gone! But you can always feel it from up here!" She stared in the direction Luna had left in. "Mother… what has happened to you?"

Luna ran through the Wind Shrine, her face almost in a panic. Normally it was nearly impossible to simply walk through the Shrine for the winds were so great - but she'd had no difficulty getting here whatsoever. She flew straight through the great double doors, landing right in the Crystal Sanctum.

Before her stood the tall and slender Wind Crystal, it's soft blue glow lighting up the large domed room. It was a glorious sight - taller than herself by a large margin, and smoother than anything else Luna had laid eyes on. But something was wrong.

 _Help!_ Luna felt a voice enter her thoughts. _I am in danger! The world is in danger!_

Luna stood agape for a second - the Crystal could speak?

 _Yes I… I…_

Luna watched in horror as the Wind Crystal began to crack.

 _Oh no… Queen Luna! You must…_ The voice began to fizzle out, replaced with a strange resonating tone - it took Luna a moment to realize that the sound must be the Crystal screaming.

Luna lit her horn, filling the area with a dark light. She attempted to fuse the crystal back together with her magic, but deep down she knew she was nothing compared to the forces that the Crystal itself was made of. She was likely only delaying the inevitable.

 _I…. Appreciate what you are doing… But you must save the others…_

"How?"

 _You…_ The tone reached an unbearable volume, and the crystal cracked further. A feeling of dread crept into Luna's stomach.

"No…"

The wind crystal shattered, spreading crystal shards across the room. The sound stopped instantly. The room was filled with a bright light.

[][][][][][][][]

Out in the woods, far from most civilizations, an orange earth pony sat next to a fire. Her gigantic chocobo mount ruffled it's golden feathers, trying to keep warm. The forest loomed large around them, and the world was peaceful.

Applejack yawned. "Ah say, this is a mighty nice campin' spot you found us Winona. Not a sign of monsters anywhere. Nice to have good luck for a change."

Winona simply cawed. Then she looked up into the sky, craning her neck.

"What is it girl?" Applejack asked, adjusting her hat so she could see upwards.

Winona pointed at a bright light in the sky.

"Huh… issit just me or is that light gettin' bigger?"

It was, in fact, getting bigger. Too big for comfort, in fact. Soon, it was a giant fireball streaking across the sky, lighting the world up like a lesser version of the sun. "By Luna…" Applejack said, her jaw open as the fireball crashed into the landscape, landing several miles away with the most deafening noise Applejack had ever heard.

Winona cawed in panic, but Applejack held up a hoof to calm her. The world was once again silent, and she could hear crickets chirping.

"Winona… whaddoya say we check that out in the morning?"

Winona only cawed in response. Applejack chuckled. "That's my girl."

PONY FANTASY V: Exodus of the Void

Starring…

Applejack as Bartz

Rarity as Lenna

Pinkie as Galuf

Rainbow as Faris

Winona as Boko

and Queen Luna as King Tycoon

…and many more to be revealed later.

Written by GM, master of the Void.

Credit to Square Enix and Hasbro where it's due.


	2. I - Chance Impact

Applejack craned her neck so she could see over Winona's bobbing head - riding a chocobo was not an easy task for anypony. Even one as experienced as Applejack had to admit it was hard to see things at the large bird's breakneck speed. All she was really aware of at the moment were the trees passing by - she had to trust Winona to know the direction to the crash.

Luckily, she trusted Winona fully. The chocobo and her had been through a lot - traveling the world tended to expose a pony and their chocobo to a lot of danger and adventures. She and Winona had led an interesting life, to say the least…

Applejack knew they were getting close when Winona began to slow down. Applejack leapt off her even while she was still moving, trotting alongside the bird as they came up to their destination. Before them stood a giant rock riddled with holes that had paved it's way through the forest, leaving an impact trail behind it. Applejack did the math - it had crashed almost parallel with the ground, allowing it to make this extremely long mark. She couldn't even see where the trail started. She raised an eyebrow. "This is mighty interestin' Wonder if anything's here. I betcha meteor chunks will sell well in the next town."

Winona gave her a look.

"What? We're short on cash, and it's not like Ah'm swindlin' them or anything. It really is a meteor chunk!"

Winona just rolled her eyes and walked on ahead. Applejack had to trot to keep up with the bird that was well over twice as tall as she was. As they approached the fallen boulder, they saw some commotion. A bunch of green bodies were shuffling around a rather large fire. Applejack grunted. "Goblin camp." She was considering just leaving before things got hairy, but then she saw that they had somepony with them.

"I say! Unhand me you ruffians! This is the rudest awakening I could ever have imagined! And what have you done with my suitcase?"

Applejack watched as one of the goblins held up a fancy bag that had obviously been tossed in the fire recently to see if it would burn. The unicorn they had captive let out a gasp. "You. Didn't. Tell me you didn't."

The goblin, lacking a language of his own, just shrugged. Then he looked at the unicorn and licked his lips. He pointed to a few other goblins, and they began to heft the unicorn towards the fire.

"Oh my heavens! You will _not_ cook me! I am of royal descent and can't have a single hair on this body get singe- OW!"

The goblin who poked her with the fire stick chucked.

"…You don't care about any of this do you?"

The goblin shook his head.

The unicorn then did what any respectable pony of royalty would have done.

"HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE SOMEPONY PLEASEEEEE!"

"Good tarnation gravy!" Applejack muttered, holding her hooves over her ears. Winona rammed her head into the ground. "Okay, Winona? How'sabout we rescue her just to make her stop that racket?"

Winona nodded vigorously.

"PLEASEEEEE ANYONEEEEEE?" The goblins were finding that trying to stuff a rag into the unicorn's mouth only got their fingers bit. They were going to have to cook her fast or they would all go mad. They began to scramble around in a mild panic. Because of this, they did not notice Applejack and Winona charging them.

Winona rammed into them, barreling two over with her beak as Applejack leapt into the air, drawing her sword with her mouth. She drove it right into the chest of a third goblin before anyone even knew what was happening. The other goblins reacted first - half ran off into the forest, while the other half decided to stay and fight.

Two rushed Winona only to get kicked several yards away by her impressive legs. Applejack took on the two others herself, bucking one in the face as it tried to claw her, but unable to block the attack of the second. It scraped across her leg, making her yell out in pain. However, it did not make her falter. She turned around and drove the sword right into the goblin's knee. "Hwwyi lwwk mmm ppls?" She remarked, sword still in her mouth as the goblin fell.

The unicorn blinked. "Dear, care to repeat that?"

Applejack sheathed her sword. "Uh… something about him liking apples. Ah think. Ah'm not entirely sure what I said."

Winona facewinged. The unicorn just blinked before sighing. "Kind mare, would you please untie me? It would be most appreciated."

Applejack did so, noting how the unicorn was obviously not used to roughing it. "So, you some kind of noble? Have a fancy crown or anything?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" The unicorn said, rummaging through her burnt bag and taking out a silver crown. She placed it on her head, grinning. "I am P- Lady Rarity. Though I _am_ trying to keep a low profile."

Applejack raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Name's Applejack, and this here is Winona. Er… you do realize that the meer fact you talk like a noblemare _and_ have a crown prevents you from keeping a low profile?"

"Aw, pshaw. That's why I don't wear the crown all the time dear." She smiled, putting the crown back in her belongings. "Now, I suppose I must be off. Got places to go, things to do."

Applejack raised the other eyebrow this time. "Such as?"

Rarity was about to respond when she heard something. "Darling… do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Applejack said, perking her ears.

She heard it. A high-pitched groaning was coming from near the meteor. The two of them walked over to see a pink earth pony mare rubbing a rather large bump on her head. "Ow… Ow ow everything hurts…"

Rarity put a hoof to her mouth. "Darling! Were you _hit_ by the meteor?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "She'd be dead if that were the case - the thing was a giant fireball when it came in. Though she was obviously hit by somethin'. Maybe a chunk o' the thing fell off?"

Rarity helped the pink mare stand up, which was somewhat difficult to accomplish given how wobbly her legs were. "Just take it easy dear…"

"Easy… easy? Easy!" Suddenly the pink mare was filled with energy and she leapt into the air, any evidence of being injured gone. She bounced up and down, obviously in a hyperactive state. "Oh my gosh you two are so helpful and nice and thank you for helping me up I don't know anything but I bet this is important wheeeeeeeee!"

Applejack blinked. Here was a mare obviously older than either her or rarity - her body was more fleshed out and her face a little more angular - but she was acting like an excited child. This was confusing. "Uh… miss?"

"Yes orange one?"

"Who are you?"

The earth pony opened her mouth wide to respond, and then said nothing. Her eyes darted to the left, then the right, and a look of worry entered her eyes. " _I don't remember! I don't remember anything!"_

Rarity moved to comfort the pink mare, but before she could there was a grin upon the earth pony's face. "I. Have. Amnesia! Do you have any idea how _cool_ that is? I probably have some amazing backstory that will be very _very_ important later on! I'm probably something really really weird…" She glanced at the meteor, her eyes lighting up. "I KNOW! I'm here right next to a meteor… Found under mysterious circumstances... I MUST BE AN ALIEN!"

Rarity facehooved and Applejack narrowed her eyes. "Uh sugarcube? Yer a pony. Not an… 'alien' whatever that is."

"Ohmygosh you don't know what aliens are? I feel sorry for you… uh… lemme see if I can guess your name… Applejohn?"

"Close. Applejack. And this here is miss fancy-pants Rarity."

"Pleased to make your aquain- hey! I am _not_ miss Fancy Pants! That's another pony entirely!"

"You are now." The pink mare giggled. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! I just remembered by name! I'm Pinkie! Pinkie Pie! Woohoo!" She bounced into a nearby tree and confetti flew everywhere.

Applejack blinked. "…where'd you get the confetti?"

"I have no idea but there it is! Isn't that _awesome!_ Maybe I have super freaky _alien powers!"_

Applejack grabbed Pinkie on the shoulders. "Get. Ahold. Of. Yourself. You are _not_ some freaky 'alien' with freaky powers! You are just a pink earth pony who can't remember anything."

"Suuuuuuuuuure AJ." Pinkie said, rolling her eyes. "And you aren't destined to be a hero."

"Pardon?"

"Neeeevermind!" She said, bouncing into the air. "Anyway, I have no idea what I'm doing so… what are you guys doing?"

Applejack looked at Winona. "Me and Winona here are traveling the world just for the heck of it."

Rarity smiled. "And I am journeying to the Wind Shrine."

Pinkie's eyes got even _wider_. "OHMYGOSH! Now I'm like a-hundred-and-forty-two percent sure that was where _I_ was headed! Take me with you!"

"Now I'm not sure that'll be-"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU." Pinkie said, ramming her nose into Rarity's.

"Uh…. okay then dear."

Pinkie turned to Applejack. "Hey, you want to come too?"

"Nah." Applejack said, stretching her legs. "Ah've already been to the Wind Shrine - little too windy for my tastes. You two go on, protect each other from the goblins. 'Twas nice meeting you."

Rarity nodded. "Well then, may we meet again. Until that day, good travels."

"May the wind be in your step." Applejack responded, climbing onto Winona and taking off.

Pinkie turned to Rarity. "Wanna play I-spy?"

"Good heavens…" Rarity muttered. "Sure…"

"I spy something pink!"

"It's you isn't it?"

"No, it's my mane!"

Rarity's eye twitched.

[][][][][][][][]

Minutes later, Winona went from running at full speed to a complete stop. Applejack was thrown head over hooves into a nearby rock wall. "Ow…" She muttered, now in an upside down position. "Winona, don't stop that fast."

Winona just looked at her.

"Now don't you give me that look. Ya hear?"

Winona just looked at her some more.

"Look, they can take care of themselves."

Winona just looked.

"They're a perfectly capable group… a crazy mare and a fancy-pants noble…"

Winona looked.

"And… ah… there are lotsa goblins around…"

Winona. Looking.

"Ah cossarnit fine! We'll go help 'em! Yeesh, no need to get your feathers in a twist."

Winona seemed satisfied with all this, and ran back the way she came as soon as Applejack crawled onto her back. Right towards the mountain pass that led to the Wind Shrine.

Obviously Rarity and Pinkie had already entered the pass, so Winona charged right in. This proved to be a mistake - the earth began to tremble violently.

"Darnit! Earthquake! Why an earthquake now of all times?" Rocks began to fall from above, and crevasses started to open beneath their feet. Winona expertly leapt over the gaps in the ground, but the rocks were coming dangerously close to hitting them.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" There was no mistaking the scream of Rarity. Applejack groaned. There were probably some very hungry goblins in this earthquake. Things could never be easy could they?

"Ah'm comin' to save y'all!" She yelled over the earthquake, ready to leap off Winona at a moments notice. A rock crashed down in front of them with a crescendo, Winona's toes actually scraping it as they leapt over. They landed on the edge of a crevasse, almost falling in. To Applejack's pleasure, she saw a goblin fall in _and_ get hit by a rock. Stupid greenskins deserved that.

Winona began to slow down, and Applejack leapt off, sword in mouth. She landed, ready to defend Pinkie and Rarity.

To her surprise, she saw Rarity hiding behind Pinkie, who was wilding an extremely large hammer. She was hitting goblins around like they were ping-pong balls, the hammer making a "squeak!" noise every time she hit anything. "Take that you dumb meany greenies!" She roared, smashing more of them.

Applejack's jaw dropped, the sword falling to the ground. "Where in tarnation did you get that hammer?"

"I have no idea! My mane I guess?!" Pinkie shrugged, smashing the last goblin into the ground. "I dunno, I just though I needed to defend Rarity and it showed up. But thanks for coming to save us anyway!" Suddenly the giant hammer was just gone. Pinkie whistled. "I have a really nice inventory screen…"

"What?"

"Neeeeevermind!"

Rarity opened her eyes. "Is it… safe now? Can we move on without being assaulted by uncouth ruffians?"

"Yessuriedokie!" Pinkie said, grinning. "And now AJ's coming with us!"

Rarity blinked. "Really?" Her face betrayed it all - she had mixed feelings about this. On one hand they were getting someone to help defend them from the brutish monsters. On the other hand, it was someone who had absolutely zero class or culture.

In the end, she sighed. "Yes, Applejack, it would be best if you came with us on our mission to the Wind Shrine."

Applejack nodded. "Yep. C'mon, let's keep going through this pass here. It shouldn't take us too long to get through."

"Oooooh I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Pinkie said, pointing ahead of them. The entire passageway was blocked with boulders that had fallen during the earthquake.

Applejack twitched. "Well, we just have to find a way around. Check the walls, see anything?"

Rarity frowned. "I do see a side passage that is dreadfully narrow-"

"Great! We're taking it. Come along."

Winona let out a sad caw. Applejack cringed, turning to the bird. "You… aren't going to fit Winona. Sorry girl."

Winona nodded, nuzzling Applejack. Then she nodded. "You gonna to be okay here?" Winona bobbed her head once more. "Okay then.. be a good girl you hear? I'll be back for you." Winona squawked. Applejack chuckled, before tuning to the narrow passage.

"Allrightythen… Miss fancy pants and crazy mare? You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." Rarity muttered, taking offense at the return of the fancy pants remark.

"You got it miss leader person!" Pinkie said, saluting. The three mares trotted into the passage, wondering what they would come across…

[][][][][][][][]

As it turned out, the passage quickly became a cave. A cave that was dreadfully dark, and had it not been for Rarity's horn lighting up the area, there would have been no way to know where they were going.

Rarity herself was trying really hard not to look at the disgusting nature of the cave - there was _evidence_ of bats everywhere. She needed to distract herself before she flipped out about the uncleanliness of this place.

"So, Applejack, why _did_ you come back for us?"

"Winona convinced me actually. We couldn't in good conscience leave you to the goblins of the area - though apparently Pinkie actually can take care of herself. Somehow."

"Super amazing alien powers!"

"Mhm right. Ahm pretty sure you're just a wizard of somekind Pinkie."

Rarity's eyes sparkled. "Oh my! Earth pony mages are so rare! It's amazing to finally meet one!"

Pinkie considered this. "Mmmm _nah_ I like the alien idea better."

Rarity and Applejack facehooved.

"Anyway…" Applejack continued. "I also remembered that my folks had told me to explore the world - but also to make some friends along the way. Winona's a good girl, but I suppose she doesn't really cut it does she?"

Pinkie grinned, pulling Applejack into a tight embrace. "Yay! We're friends now!"

Applejack chuckled. "Of course, crazy old mare."

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Pinkie said, incredulously.

"You are old enough to be my mother, so I have the right."

Pinkie considered this. "Fair enough. What about you Rarity? Wanna be friends?"

"I… suppose." She said, reluctantly.

"WOOHOO! This calls for a party!" Pinkie brought out a cannon and fired it. "WOOHOO!"

Applejack blinked. "Where did… What…"

"Party cannon! Alien powers!"

More facehooves were had. The three mares continued in small talk for a while, until Applejack heard something. "Kill the lights!" She said. Rarity hesitated for a moment, then obliged. Ahead, Applejack saw some faint light coming through a strangely door-shaped crack in the wall. There was a shadow of a pony walking around in front of it. She could barely see, but she noticed the pony walk to the right. She heard a strange clicking noise, and the hidden door slid open, letting light into the cavern. Beyond the door they could see a cove, and the sea. They could also see that the pony was a brown pegasus stallion with a purple bandanna and cutlass. He walked through the door, and it closed behind him.

Everypony was silent for a little while.

"Cool! Pirates!" Pinkie said, jumping up to the secret door. "Let's see… how to open this…"

"Why on earth would we want to open it?" Applejack asked.

"Only way to go, duuuuh. Plus, adventure!" She grinned. Applejack rolled her eyes, feeling around the wall to the right of the door. She pressed down on a hidden button, making a clicking noise. She smiled as the door opened. "Everypony through!" She said.

The three mares stood on a very interesting cove - the sea seemed to flow into this large cavernous area directly. There was a large dock heading out into the water - though there was no boat there. _Probably stuck at sea since there's no wind…_ Applejack thought to herself. Inside the cavernous cove itself were several wooden houses and a lot of pirate flags.

Applejack could see several cavern tunnels on other areas of the cove - though it was going to be a little difficult to get to them without being seen, if not impossible…

Rarity tapped applejack on the shoulder and pointed out to sea. Applejack was annoyed that her attention was being drawn away at first, but then her jaw dropped.

There was a boat coming into the cove at a brisk pace. No, not a boat - a ship. A full fledged pirate ship, complete with flag and sails. But there was no wind - no way it could be moving, much less at that high of a speed.

It was an impossibility. A sailboat sailing without wind.

"Think they would give us a ride?" Rarity suggested. "It'd make it a lot easier to get to the Wind Shrine if we went by sea."

Both Applejack and Pinkie fixed her with _"are you crazy!?"_ looks. Pinkie was the one to speak first. "Pirates are not known for being nice and friendly - they are known for plundering and being mean! They probably won't just let us ride in their special fancy windless ship just because we asked."

"Yeah… for once Pinkie is making sense." Applejack frowned. "That won't help…"

"That's why we're going to steal their ship!" Pinkie announced, grin threatening to split her face in half.

Rarity and Applejack fixed Pinkie with _"are you crazy?!"_ looks.

Pinkie grinned. "Come on! Let's go steal a pirate ship!"


	3. II - The Impossible Ship

The three mares watched the pirates for several hours - they were a jolly sort, drinking and yelling and cheering nonstop ever since the ship had returned. Apparently they had gotten some good plunder and needed to celebrate. Applejack had to hold Pinkie down at one point to keep her from joining in the festivities.

At long last, evening came, and Applejack learned something - Pirates snore extremely loudly. She hoof motioned to the other two to follow her as she trotted out into the open, carefully looking for pirates that were not asleep. To her surprise, even the few that were on "watch" were passed out in front of what they were supposed to be guarding.

"Huh." Applejack muttered, walking right past a pirate. He didn't even shift in his sleep, apparently having mastered the ancient art of sleeping while standing. Applejack herself had done that on more than one occasion - though she knew from experience that there was a very real danger of just being tipped over. She turned to look behind her, realizing that the other two weren't even following her. She poked her head back around the corner and the two were still just sitting there.

"I told ya to come!" She hissed.

"Dear you said no such thing." Rarity responded.

"Shhh!" Applejack 'whispered.' "I hoof motioned you!"

"Oh was that was that was?" Pinkie asked. "I thought you had an itch."

Applejack facehooved. "Come on, they're all more asleep than a bear in winter. Just be quiet and we might get past them."

Rarity and Pinkie nodded. Applejack walked in front of the sleeping pirate again, who hadn't moved an inch. She headed for the dock, stepping over another sleeping pirate, this one an earth pony mare. The pirate's ear twitched, but aside from that she made no response to Applejack's presence.

Rarity managed to elegantly step over the slumbering mare without so much as a creak. She gave Applejack an arrogant smirk. Putting her nose into the air, she trotted across the bridge, proud of her stealth skills.

Then she dropped her suitcase onto the dock with a loud CLANG!

Everyone froze to look at the mare. She groaned, rolled over, and went back to snoring - somehow even louder than before.

Applejack fixed Rarity with a death glare and Rarity sheepishly smiled back. There was much Applejack wanted to say, but it would have to wait until they were safely at sea on this… ship that could sail without wind. They began to move along the dock once more.

It was now Pinkie's turn to sneak past the pirate, and she hopped over her easily. Then she brought out the party cannon and aimed it above the pirate. It went of with a KA-PLOOF that shook the entire cavern and echoed for several seconds, making Applejack and Rarity cringe. The mare seemed like she would wake up, mumbled something about pancakes, then fell back asleep.

"Pinkie!" Applejack yelled. "Are you TRYING to wake her up?"

"Uh-huh! They sleep like _rocks!"_ Pinkie responded, her grin refusing to falter.

"PINKIE!."

"Applejack, _darling…_ I thought we needed to be _quiet_ hrrrm?" Rarity pointed out.

Applejack shot the two of them death glares and just walked up the dock and onto the pirate ship. The ship itself was abandoned - the pirates apparently liked sleeping in their little cove better than a ship that kept bobbing in the waves.

Applejack sauntered up to the ship's wheel. "Okay then. Lesse here… If this boat sails without wind then all we should need to do is…" She grabbed the wheel and started to turn. The boat creaked as the rudder rotated, but nothing happened.

Rarity blinked. "Applejack, do you even know how to sail?"

"Yah, but that's with wind. I have no clue about fancy windless boats-"

"Ooh lemme try!" Pinkie said, shoving Applejack aside. She squinted at the wheel, and frowned. "There's no speed control… or even a forward control lever. This looks exactly like a sailboat - no other form of propulsion is visible from this control." She blinked. "Wow, I just sounded smart didn't I? Alien brain right?"

"Would ya quit it with the 'I'm an alien' schtick?" Applejack asked.

"Nope!" Pinkie said in complete honesty.

Applejack sighed.

Rarity frowned. "Well… what do we do now?"

"I'll tell you what!" A loud voice said from above them. The three mares looked up to see a flash of rainbow crash from the sky. The three backed away from what they realized was a pegasus - a pegasus with a cutlass and an outfit similar to the ones the other pirates were wearing. "You're going to tell me what on earth made you think you could _steal my ship!_ " As she spoke, more pirates began to walk onto the ship, looking angry. A few had drawn cutlasses.

Applejack rammed her face into a wooden pole. "Great. Just great. Knew this was a bad idea…"

Rarity got a look in her eyes. She quickly reached into her suitcase, taking out her crown and a pendant. She put her hoof to her chest and let out an official sounding "ahem." "I am Princess Rarity of Trotton - and I implore you to allow us passage on your amazing vessel to the Wind Shrine. We are terribly sorry about trying to steal your ship, but we needed to hurry to the shrine - my mother is in danger."

Applejack's jaw dropped. " _Princess of Trotton?_ Wait, your _mother_? _QUEEN LUNA?_ Words.. not workin… from mouth…"

Pinkie was much less surprised. "Oh. A princess. Whoop."

The rainbow pegasus was silent for a while, staring intently at the pendant around Rarity's neck, analyzing it. Applejack presumed the pegasus wanted to figure out how much the fancy necklace was worth.

The pegasus shook her head and laughed. "Ah Princess of Trotton? You'll be worth quite a lot I bet! It's amazing how money just walks into my lap - I must be just that awesome."

"Yes you are captain." One of the pirates offered. The captain facehooved. She hated suck-ups.

"Anyway…" She said. "The name's Captain Rainbow Dash, and you are all on my ship. So that makes you all my prisoners! Tie em up and toss em in the brig!"

"Aye-aye captain!"

There wasn't really much the three mares could do - they were outnumbered and on a boat. Applejack wondered if Pinkie's giant hammer would do anything but she never took it out.

They were unceremoniously tied up, and had most their belongings taken from them. Rainbow Dash did let Rarity keep her crown for the moment though - on the condition that it remained upside down. Rarity didn't argue. She did think it was a fashion statement, after all.

[][][][][][][][]

"Well I _am_ sorry for not telling you that I was the Princess, but you do understand?" Rarity was saying.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "For the last time I'm not mad at you for that! Just common sense not to tell people unless you have to."

"But I _am_ sorry-"

"For the love of smoking varmints would you just stop apologizing?"

Rarity soured up. "Fine. _Be that way._ I'll mope to myself in this corner over here with my crown…"

"Your upsidown crown."

"It's a fashion statement!"

Pinkie grumbled from the other side of the brig. "Whose dumb idea was it to steal this ship anyway…"

Applejack's eye twitched. "Who? _Who?_ It was _your_ idea!"

Pinkie blinked, then closed her eyes like she had a headache. "Ooooh… Oooh… Head hurts… Can't remember…"

"That's convenient."

"I know right?" Pinkie said, brightening up.

There was silence in the brig.

"So…" Applejack said. "What now?"

"We stay tied up and wait." Pinkie offered. "What else can we really do?"

"Well Rarity's a unicorn. She could untie the knots…"

"Tried that already dears." Rarity said. "Evidentially they've had to detain unicorns before. The rope is anti-telekinetic."

"Can't powerful unicorns move those anyway?"

"Yes." Rarity said, cocking her head.

"You're the daughter of Queen Luna! How could you not be a powerful unicorn?"

"Er… Magic was never my forte…" Rarity said, a little embarrassed.

"So yer tellin' me that the best wizard we have is the crazy pink mare over there? That just fills me with confidence."

"Hey!" Pinkie retorted. "It's _alien powers!_ Not _magic."_

"Oh good gravy not this again…"

In a room a few meters away, Rainbow Dash stood at her private dining table. She didn't feel like eating with the men today - she felt like contemplating things. She frowned to herself, reaching into her pirate tunic pocket, taking out a pendant. She held it up to the one taken from Rarity.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were identical.

Why on earth did the Princess of Trotton have the same pendant as her?

[][][][][][][][]

The next morning, the ship was sailing… somehow. The movement of the ship gave the illusion of wind, and Rainbow Dash let it flow through her mane. It wasn't the same as the real breeze - but it was something.

She sighed. Flying just wasn't the same anymore - without the wind it was… boring. Depressing even. Nothing up there to keep her occupied. It was just _air._ And even the air itself seemed lifeless.

She heard her crew bringing up the three prisoners, and she put on a cheeky grin. "So… what do you three think I'm going to do with you?"

Applejack frowned. "Well… since you're pirates I expect you're going to auction off Rarity to Trotton, and keep Pinkie around because she might be useful, and toss me overboard because i'm worth nothing."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Wow, if this had been another day you might've been right. _But!_ " She said, taking off into the air and spreading her wings. "I've decided that I feel like being the good guy today. Everyone? Untie them, we're heading to the Wind Shrine."

The crew's jaws all dropped simultaneously. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings a few times before glaring at the lot of them. "I _said_ we're heading to the Wind Shrine! And for you to untie them! Have you all gone deaf maggots?"

"No Cap'n!"

"Good." She said, landing back on the ship's deck. "Let's go find ourselves a Queen."

Applejack frowned as she was untied. She walked up to Rainbow Dash. "Why are you helping us?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash huffed. "Can't I feel like being nice for once? I'm a pirate - perhaps stealing things and being "ARRRR" all the time gets a little old."

Applejack didn't believe a word of that but she didn't press the issue, she simply went back to

Pinkie, who was stringing balloons onto the pirate ship.

"What in tarnation are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for a party." She grinned. "Soon, we will celebrate our newfound friends!"

"Okay then…"

Rarity walked up to Rainbow Dash. "Quick question… _how_ are we moving without wind?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, the curiosity has been eating at me for the last day or so."

"Well alrighty then." Rainbow Dash flew in front of the ship. "SPIKE! COME UP HERE!"

The water began to churn and the ship began to slow. Slowly, a gigantic purple and green shape rose out of the water in front of them, focusing its two reptilian eyes on the crew of the ship. Rarity, Applejack, and even Pinkie stared with jaws agape at the ship-sized sea creature.

"A… _Sea dragon?_ " Rarity said, holding a hoof to her mouth. "How… how?"

Spike simply shrugged. "Found Rainbow here when she was just a little filly and I was pretty young myself. We grew up together on the waves. Kinda got shunned by both our races."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Turns out ponies run in terror from dragons, and dragons do not look kindly upon associations with other races." She shrugged. "But it's worked pretty well for us! Our ship was faster than any other with Spike pulling it, and now we are the only ship on the seas since the wind is gone. It's been great for the pirating business. Bro's just bundles of awesome!"

Rarity was still staring, jaw slack. Spike let out a laugh at this. "Think they'll get used to me?"

"YOU ARE AWESOME!" Pinkie said, bouncing around crazily. Rainbow Dash laughed heartily.

"That's a yes right there."

[][][][][][][][]

Hours later, the ship (which was simply named "Spike's Saddle") sailed into Breezie Bay. It was covered in balloons, confetti, cake, and the jolly sound of loud pirate singing could be heard far from the ship itself. Spike was even joining in, his voice sounding rather unusual from under the water, but somehow complementing the pirate voices.

Rarity wasn't quite sure what to make of the party. At the start she thought it was just Pinkie trying to get on the pirates' good side by giving them drink and song - but eventually even Applejack was drawn into the festivities. She wondered if she was just too stuffy to appreciate a party of this sort, or if she was surrounded by a bunch of lunatics. Perhaps both.

Or maybe it was just Pinkie being Pinkie… A phrase Rarity had found she'd said to herself several times over the last few hours. She shook her head - she had a headache.

Spike roared from under the water. "We've arrived!"

Pinkie stopped the party instantly. "And now we head towards the Wind Shrine! Who's coming with us?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the crew incredulously. "Seabreeze and Amethyst, you're with us." A blue pegasus and purple-pink unicorn nodded. "The rest of you may continue to party with Spike. See you later bro."

"Bring us lots of plunder from the Shrine!" Spike said, laughing.

Rarity gasped. "You wouldn't dare-"

Rainbow Dash smirked at her. "Just because I'm being nice doesn't mean I'm not still a pirate _princess._ "

"The audacity-!"

"Do you want to go back into the brig?" Seabreeze asked, flaring her wings. Amethyst chuckled and the two pirates hoofbumped. Rarity's eye simply twitched.

The six of them trotted along the path to the wind shrine, five laughing and talking about how awesome the party was while a certain princess walked in the rear, grumbling to herself about the uncouth nature of pirates.

Soon, they arrived at the giant stone double doors of the Wind Shrine. Six great marble columns stood in the front, and the pediment was covered in relief sculptures of a time long forgotten. Many were images of griffons and ponies fighting in endless wars - a common theme of structures as large as the Wind Shrine. Though most prominent was the highest image, a carving of the Wind Crystal itself, standing above all others - even the alicorns.

"Well." Rainbow Dash said, causing everyone to go quiet. "Here we are."

"When you open the door expect a lot of wind to come rushing out." Applejack noted. "It blew me over last time."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "I'd love to see it try that on me!" She bucked the doors, and they slid open with a rumbling sound.

There was no wind. The air was completely still and musty. Rainbow Dash shivered - the air felt even worse in here. She knew Seabreeze could feel it too.

"Well…" Applejack said, stepping forward. "I guess we go in…?"


	4. III - Shattered Wind

The inside of the temple was dark an eerie - both Rarity and Applejack knew what the Wind Shrine was supposed to feel like and this wasn't even close to it. Rainbow Dash only knew that something was wrong with the air - and Pinkie just had the feeling that something really bad had happened.

Rarity fretted, glancing left and right. "It's… so quiet!" She gestured a hoof at the various holes in the walls. "The wind is supposed to blow through the flute channels and provide wondrous music! There is supposed to be a constant symphony here! Now there's… nothing! Nothing but dead calm! What has happened?"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Perhaps the Queen did something?"

"She has been a patron of this Shrine for most of her life - she would never do something to defile it…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "From what I hear if she felt like the wind needed to be cut, she would do it regardless of what anyone said."

Amethyst stepped forward, lighting her horn up to casting a glow globe spell - Applejack noted that it was much brighter than Rarity's meager attempt back in the cave. And with light, they could see more of the Shrine's entrance hall - great alicorn statues guarded the entrance, along with images of great powerful birds along all the walls.

Rarity frowned. "…Where are all the Wind Acolytes?"

Pinkie blinked. "The what now?"

"Wind Acolytes. There are a group of a dozen or so ponies who live in the Shrine itself and make sure individuals who visit don't defile its grandeur." She shot an accusing look at Rainbow Dash. The pirate captain just shrugged.

Amethyst closed her eyes and lit up her horn. She quickly opened her eyes. "There's some ponies in the room to our left. I'm not getting anything else on this floor."

Applejack looked to Rarity as they trotted towards the room. "Why can't you be like that?"

Rarity huffed. "Well sorry! Not all unicorns know _useful_ spells _peasant."_

Applejack backed away. "Sorry! I - that was uncalled for."

Rarity ignored Applejack and entered the room first. She was greeted by a white pegasus stallion. "Princess Rarity! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Daisy Dale?" She said, perking up. "Oh my it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes Milady, but we do not have time for pleasantries. The Queen has not returned from her trek to the Crystal - and ever since she went up there the Shrine has been flooded with monsters. We can no longer get to the chamber!"

Rarity gasped. "Mother…"

Rainbow Dash turned to her. "Hey, don't worry about some monsters. The Queen can handle herself." She smirked. "And we can too. Ready to stomp on some monsters everypony?"

Pinkie, Seabreeze, and Amethyst shoved their hooves into the air. "YEAH!"

Rainbow Dash turned back to Rarity. "See? You've got the best crew with you on this little adventure - we're going to find the Queen and figure out what's up with the wind. Don't you worry."

Rarity smiled. She had not expected an uncouth pirate to be this… inspiring. "Thank you Rainbow."

"Does this mean I'm part of the crew now?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't see why not." Rainbow chuckled. "Now, let's hop to it, we have a Queen to find and possibly rescue. And a temple to plunder- er I mean explore."

Rarity facehooved. The Acolytes shot her dirty looks. The mares got out of the room quickly, heading up the stairs to the next floor of the Wind Shrine.

Waiting for them were a dozen or so black goblins. Rainbow Dash cracked her wings. "Here we go." She blasted into the air, wielding two cutlasses with her wings, and taking down most of the goblins with a powerful charge. Pinkie followed behind, taking a large scythe out of seemingly nowhere and ramming goblins across the room. Seabreeze fought with her own cutlass - though she was unable to use her wings as well as Rainbow Dash - and Amethyst shot magic missiles left and right that lit the goblins on fire.

Applejack rushed in to the fight as well - but by the time she got fully ready the goblins were all taken care of. Rainbow Dash put sheathed her cutlasses and laughed. "That wasn't so hard! The Acolytes couldn't get past those wimps? Wow. I feel sorry for them."

Rarity clapped. "Good show!"

Seabreeze bowed. "Always a pleasure, Princess." Amethyst slapped her. Rainbow Dash rummaged through the Goblin's bodies, taking out a few shiny artifacts.

"Stop!" Rarity called out. "Those are the property of the Wind Shrine!"

Rainbow chuckled. "The way I see it… I'm taking the property of a black goblin. That's all. How am I supposed to know this originally belonged in the Wind Shrine?"

Rarity let out a bunch of exasperated noises, but was unable to truly form a response at that moment because an icy serpent appeared out of nowhere and hissed at her. She screamed, and continued screaming for a full five seconds after Applejack lobbed the reptile's head off.

Seabreeze found this absolutely hilarious and broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Amethyst slapped her again.

[][]][][][][][][]

"I gotta hand it to ya Pinks, you know how to hold your own in a fight." Rainbow Dash complimented as she sliced a snake in half before it could cast an ice spell.

"Thanks Dashie! You're pretty awesome yourself!" Pinkie responded as she poked a magic apparition with an exploding marshmallow.

"So, your story is just you woke up a few days ago with no memories?"

"Yep!"

"And you think you might be an alien?"

"Yep!"

"That's pretty awesome!"

Applejack and Rarity facehooved. "IT IS NOT AWESOME!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "To each their own." She said.

Seabreeze smirked at the two facehooving mares. "Captain likes her. So you better like her too." Amethyst slapped her again. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SLAPPING ME?"

"Because you keep acting like an idiot." Amethyst said matter-of-factly.

"Touche." This got Seabreeze another slap.

Rarity sighed. "Well, we're getting close to the Crystal chamber - it should be through the next big set of doors." She gestured ahead of them. Sure enough, at the end of the long hallway under an image of the Wind Crystal, were two giant doors. And standing in front of the doors was a giant bird.

Not a giant bird statue - a live giant bird. Everyone readied their weapons.

"Wait!" Rarity yelled out. "That's just Eddy, the wing raptor. He guards the crystal. He's harmless to anyone who means the Temple no harm." She glanced at the pirates' bags that were filled with artifacts. "…Though to be safe I should probably go up to him first."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Rarity trotted up to the graceful wing raptor. "Eddy dear, I need to get by. Think you can step aside?"

The bird arched his head, looking Rarity right in the eye with his own deep red orbs. Rarity twitched. "Eddy darling… what have you done with your eyes?"

Eddy unfurled his great wings and let out a horrifying screech, reaching a gigantic claw out towards Rarity. She screamed.

She would have been eviscerated right then and there had Amethyst not shot a magic missile right in Eddy's face. The bird roared in defiance and charged right at the pirate mage, only to come into direct contact with her magical barrier. Amethyst huffed. "The bird is of pathetic brains, captain."

"Understood Amethyst. Smarter than Seabreeze?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh most definitely."

"HEY!"

Pinkie appeared behind Eddy wielding the giant hammer once more. She bapped the thing on the head repeatedly, making it very dazed and confused. "Bad bird! Bad bird!" The bad bird did not take kindly to this attack, (or perhaps it just objected to being scolded) so it lashed out with a great torrent of wind.

Rainbow Dash fell backwards, not expecting the sudden gust. She'd gotten too used to the windless air. She heard the flute walls resonate an ominous tune as they were partially activated by the blast. She growled, throwing one of her cutlasses right into Eddy's chest. He shrieked, covering himself with his wings.

"Trying to hide are you?" Seabreeze mocked. "Well take the Seabreeze Sky Buck!" She roared, charging right at Eddy.

"No!" Rarity yelled. "Don't attack him whil-" Her warning was never heeded. Just before Seabreeze landed her blow, the wings unfurled and a great claw grabbed the pegasus out of the air. She barely had time to mutter a "crap" before her body was crushed into the ground with a sickening crunch, blood flying everywhere.

"SEABREEZE!" Rainbow Dash and Amethyst yelled, turning towards Eddy in great anger. Amethyst acted first, casting a powerful electric bolt that singed the wing raptor's feathers. The creature roared, charging right at Amethyst. During the charge applejack leapt on the bird's back, driving her sword into its back. The bird died then - but it was still traveling at an absurd speed beak-first. Amethyst tried to raise a barrier, but the wing raptor's powerful beak ploughed right through the shield and hit Amethyst straight in the chest.

"AMETHYST!" Rainbow Dash yelled, running over. The unicorn mare was alive - but only barely. The beak was driven right into her chest. "Don't worry we'll get help…"

Amethyst coughed. "Yeah right… The Acolytes are worthless… Who are you going to find…?"

Rainbow Dash stood up. "The Queen." She turned to Rarity. "She knows healing magic right?"

Rarity nodded. "Of course."

Rainbow Dash's face set. "I'm not losing another crew member today Amethyst, understand that? If you die while I'm getting the Queen I am going to personally make you walk the plank!"

Amethyst laughed, but it was obviously painful to do so. "Yes Captain."

"Good." She bolted for the giant double doors and charged into the Crystal's room. It was a circular room with a masterfully crafted ceiling, covered in images of wind and the sky. In the center of the room was a pedestal, covered in strange markings unlike any found in the rest of the Shrine.

But what struck them the most was something horrifying - there was no giant magical crystal floating atop the pedestal. Instead, there were simply six crystal shards laying around the room, obviously broken. Rarity had seen the Wind Crystal before - and these shards were not glowing with the powerful light blue light that had warmed this room for centuries. She shuddered. It felt wrong.

Everyone was silent - even Pinkie. The four mares didn't know what to say. One of the most powerful things in existence - a Crystal that was the source of the world's wind - was destroyed. Gone. No more.

It was harrowing.

Then, a soft light began to appear within the pedestal where the crystal should have been. A magical construct took shape, twisting into the form of Queen Luna. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared at the Queen with reverence - they had never seen their Queen at all. Rainbow Dash instinctively looked a little sheepish, while Applejack could only stare mouth open. Pinkie simply furrowed her brow like she was trying to remember something.

"Mother!" Rarity said, expression improving considerably. "It's good to see you!"

"Whoever has found this place and this message…" Luna began. "You are about to be tasked with the defense of this world."

Rarity frowned - it was just a recording spell. Despite her disappointment, she gave the message from her mother her full attention. Applejack was still stuck on ' _defense of the world._ '

"I came here moments before the Wind Crystal shattered - a tragedy the likes of which the world has never even dared to consider. In the moments before it's demise, I was able to learn what it wanted me to do."

Applejack and Rarity exchanged glances. The Crystals were just powerful artifacts weren't they? They didn't have desires or wants… right?

"I managed to capture the essence of Wind within a spell of mine - and I was able to establish direct contact with the other three Crystals. They said that their chosen would arrive at this Shrine shortly - and that here they would be bestowed with the power needed to save what remains of the world." Luna's recording somehow looked all four of them in the eye. "Whoever you are - you are the chosen."

A spark of light blue energy appeared above Luna, and shot towards Pinkie.

Luna's voice boomed. "Spirit of Wind, Laughter."

"Oooh shiny!" Pinkie said as the blue light swirled around her.

A dark blue light appeared from a wall, hitting Rarity. "Spirit of Water, Generosity."

Rarity blinked. "Oh my… me? The Spirit of Water? Heavens!" Then she heard a warm, caring voice in her head…

 _Use my waters to give the world what it needs._

A red powerful light shot through another wall, knocking Rainbow Dash a few feet away. "Spirit of Fire, Loyalty."

 _Don't mess this up, pegasus._ A harsh, angry voice said in her mind.

Rainbow Dash blinked for a few moments, not sure what to make of this. Then she grinned. "SO! AWESOME!"

Then a slow orange energy came up from the ground, surrounding Applejack. "Spirit of Earth, Honesty."

The voice that spoke to Applejack was monotone and serious. _You have the optimal traits required for the task - keep the others in premium condition. You are their foundation._

"Warriors of Light!" Luna boomed. "You are the guardians of the Crystals, do whatever is in your power to keep them from their destruction." Her face drooped. "I don't think I need to tell you what happens if all the Crystals shatter…"

The four mares stared intently as the Queen looked up one final time.

"I have gone to see what I can do to assist - I know not where it will take me. But I have left something for you - the shards of the Wind Crystal are infused with its power. Take them. I wish you luck - may the wind be in your step." Then she smirked. "And the sea at your back, the fire in your eyes, and the earth beneath your feet."

Then the spell ended, leaving the four mares alone in a large room with six crystal shards spread around them.

Applejack walked over to one of the shards and picked it up. Instantly, the crystal shot into her chest - she cried out at first, but only in surprise. There was no pain as it spread itself out through her body. She stood up tall, feeling… stronger. She looked at her sword, feeling like she had a greater connection to it.

"Ooo! My turn!" Pinkie said, grabbing two shards at once that spread into her. She shuddered crazily, and exploded in a puff of pink energy. When the pink cloud cleared they saw something… unusual. Pinkie was now wearing a strange blue bandana and was shadowboxing rapidly. "YEEEEEAH! Blue mage and Monk! Woot! Fear me and my hoof-to-hoof skills!"

Rainbow Dash glared. "Well if you get two I get two as well!" She lunged for them, absorbing them into herself. She instantly felt intense magical power flow into her wings, and she felt as if she had greater control over the two limbs. She cocked her head. "Pinkie.. how did you know what they were called?"

"I have my ways." Pinkie giggled. "But I think you'll figure out what you got soon enough."

Rainbow Dash nodded, checking her powers mentally. "…Nothing to help Amethyst…" She said, dejected.

Rarity gasped as she touched the last remaining crystal shard. Her heart raced as it flooded energy right to her horn. Her eyes lit up and she let out a delighted squee.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"It's healing magic!" She said, doing a tap dance, white blasts of healing energy flying off her horn. "I know healing magic! This is delightful! Quick! To Amethyst!"

They galloped out of the room that once held the Wind Crystal, leaving it empty. Leaving it as a tomb for the Wind.


	5. IV - The Warriors of Light

Spike leaned in. "So… You didn't find the Queen… The Wind Crystal is completely shattered… and the Crystals are in mortal danger… This is awesome how?"

"This is why!" Rainbow Dash said, launching into the air. She focused her energy into her wings, and they began to glow much like a unicorn's horn - except with a flurry of rainbow colors. Eventually the glow of the wings settled on a deep red, and she flapped - a blast of fire launching towards the ground. She laughed, doing it once more with a yellow burst of lightning, and again with a blue icy wind.

She rubbed her hooves together as she landed. "I have freaking _magic_ Spike! _Magic!_ Powerful magic! And I didn't have to sit in a stuffy schoolroom for decades like that old stallion said I'd need to! HA!"

Spike chuckled. "I'm glad - maybe we can actually spar again and be evenly matched."

"It has been a while since I've been able to do anything to you." Rainbow Dash admitted. "But that changes today!" She smirked, holding up a purple dragon scale.

Spike blinked, looking at his side. "When did you-"

"Stole it." She said, twirling the scale in her hoof. "Apparently the other one made me a lot better at that. Pinkie still doesn't know I took her party cannon."

"WHERE IS MY PARTY CANNON?"

"Oh crap. Excuse me I gotta dash. Literally." The pirate captain took off into the sky while a crazy Pink Mare leapt into the air she had just occupied.

"DASHIE I WILL GET YOU!" She roared. Then she turned to Spike. "Hey there buddy! What's shaking?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for everyone to get the ship back into… ship shape. What's up with you?"

"Oh, working on my new powers. I've already mastered the martial art one - now I need to get someone to hit me with magic so I can use it too!"

Spike blinked. "You can do that?"

"Yep, Blue is the color of learning!" She proudly stated. "Now… I just need Dashie to hit me with a fire spell…" She bounced off.

Spike smiled. He liked that pink mare - even if she was really _really_ weird. She had spirit. He looked across the beach at Amethyst - she was still limping, and Rarity was following her like a mother hen, but she was fine. Spike had to close his eyes and take deep breaths when he remembered, once again, that Seabreeze would not be coming back. This was hardly the first time the sea dragon had lost friends - but that didn't mean there wasn't yet another gaping hole inside him.

He sighed, turning his attention to the last member of the 'Warriors of Light' - Applejack. She was fencing with Thunder Lane - and she was winning. The orange mare had somehow developed a style where she stood on her two hind hooves and fought wielding her sword in her front. It seemed like a style of fighting designed for an upright creature, but she was doing excellent at it.

Thunder Lane found himself clipped by the practice sword and flat on his back. Applejack put one of her hind hooves on him, standing tall with her wooden blade slung over her shoulder. "And that's what the power of the Crystal is, Thunder Lane."

"Alright Alright I give." Thunder Lane said, a bit of a sore loser.

" _Spike's Saddle_ is up and ready to go!" Amethyst said from the ship. "Everyone aboard!"

Spike caught Rainbow Dash's attention. "Where we headed?"

"Town of Moole." She said. "We need to regroup and figure out how we're going to get to Morphisis. I at least have some idea of how to get there… No clue how we're going to get to Solamane though."

"And what about the Earth Crystal?"

Rainbow Dash huffed. "Nopony knows where that is, so I can't make any plans for it now can I?"

Spike nodded. "…How are you holding up?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Fine."

"Rainbow Dash, we've known each other most of our lives. And I know that whenever you lose a crew member, you aren't fine. I'm not fine either."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I know big bro… But we've got a mission to do, and the world kinda hangs in the balance. So we need to chin up and get going. I'll be fine Spike. EVERYONE ABOARD!"

Spike frowned. He did not believe she was even close to fine yet.

[][][][][][][][][][]

 _Spike's Saddle_ was en-route to Moole - there everypony (and a dragon) would rest, regroup, and make plans for their next step. As Spike pulled them through the water, Rarity was looking wistfully out at the shoreline they were passing. She wasn't really paying much attention to it - she was deep in thought. A pony had died in front of her just hours ago - the image of Seabreeze being _flattened_ stuck in her mind. She immediately felt weak - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and even _Pinkie_ were more suited for this kind of adventuring than she was. She was just a fancy-pants princess who didn't know how to hold her own… And that hadn't changed with the new crystal power - her new spells seemed to be entirely defensive and recovery in nature. Which was good, she supposed - but she still couldn't really protect herself…

She sighed, trying not to think too hard about her uselessness or Seabreeze. She failed.

"What's on your mind?" Rainbow Dash asked, landing next to her.

"Oh…" She sighed. "Nothing…"

Rainbow Dash put leg on Rarity's shoulder. "Hey." She said. "It's going to be okay, got it?"

"Are you sure?" She said, turning to the pirate captain and removing the comforting hoof. "Seabreeze is dead, Amethyst was minutes away from dying herself, and the very powers that hold our world together are shattering!"

Rainbow Dash winced. "…Ponies die all the time - it's just the way the world is." She sighed. "We have to get used to it…"

"How can you be _used to it?"_ Rarity yelled.

"She's not." Applejack said, walking up. "No one is."

"Oh and _you_ would know." Rainbow dash said, raising her eyebrows.

"Actually yes I would." Applejack said, her face sad. "Both my parents died when I was young. And I've had traveling companions before. The world is a brutal place, and ponies die." She sighed. "And you never get used to it."

Rainbow Dash blinked, seeming like she wanted to argue the point. But she sighed. "You're right… It's never ok…"

Applejack nodded. "That's why we need to stop whatever's doing this. Whatever it is that's destroying the crystals also made that wing raptor go crazy - we owe it to Seabreeze. We need to stop it for her sake."

"And to save the world." Rarity said.

Applejack nodded. Rainbow Dash frowned. "What happens when the crystals all shatter anyway? The Wind Crystal is gone but - I can still _breathe._ "

Rarity pondered this. "I'm not entirely sure… but from what Mother told me the waters would become stagnant and all sea life would die, fire would lose its energy and the world will slowly cool until it enters an ice age of sorts, and without earth…" She shuddered. "Let's just say that without earth the entire world may just fall apart bit by bit. I think we could live if only the Earth Crystal remained - but without it, the world would not last long."

Pinkie appeared behind them. "Well I suppose it's lucky nobody knows where the Earth Crystal is then! Nobody can try to destroy it!"

"How do you know that?" Applejack asked. "Whatever the 'great evil' is could know a lot more than us!"

Pinkie shrugged. "I just have a feeling." Suddenly, her ears perked up and she stared out at the shoreline. Rather prominently visible was a large forest with three large structures visible. Pinkie looked at it incredulously. "Something about that place seems familiar to me…"

"Of course it does darling, that's Four Mound Forest." Rarity waved her hoof. "It's an important landmark in these parts. Everyone's probably seen those giant mounds."

"Yeah." Applejack said. "Dad took me there a few times. Rather boring place, frankly."

"Wait…" Pinkie said. "You said _Four_ Mound Forest?"

"Um yes why?"

"Why are there only three?"

The four ponies fell silent at this question. An eerie feeling passed over them.

"Let's just get to Moole…"

[][][][][][][][][][]

 _Spike's Saddle_ docked, and Spike made sure to make himself scarce - never leave the water, and nobody asks any questions. The Pirate's instantly cheered and galloped off the ship, chanting. "Grog! Grog! Grog! Grog! Grog!"

Applejack heard a mule scream. "NO! THE PUB WILL BE OVERRUN!"

Rainbow Dash landed right in front of said mule. "Yeah. So? We pay for grog, long as it's good."

"But… You always _trash_ the place!"

"And I pay for damages too don't I?" Rainbow Dash said, smirking.

"But… but…"

"You want me to _stop_ being a nice pirate?"

The mule sighed, walking away. Rainbow Dash chuckled. Applejack turned to her. "Do you do _any_ pirating at all?"

"Town's too poor to steal much from." Rainbow Dash answered. "I'm heading to the pub with the crew - who's coming with?"

Applejack and Pinkie Pie raised their hooves. Rarity rolled her eyes. "Have fun with your… uncivilized form of recreation, darlings."

The three other mares laughed before trotting into the pub. Rarity winced as she heard the rigorous pirate singing once more. Huffing, she decided she was going to go shopping. There had to be some interesting services in this town.

Back in the bar, Pinkie was raising the roof. Literally. With some kind of foam finger. The pirates were having a jolly old time, and the barkeep was freaking out trying to keep up with all the orders _and_ Pinkie's antics.

"PARTY!" She said, appearing on the stage with the three earth pony dancers, each wearing an identical 'exotic' outfit. She perfectly matched their motions, much to their surprise.

"Wow!" The one with a Lilly cutie mark said as they all did a perfect split. "You're pretty good at this! Ever consider joining the group?"

"Aaaah, naaaah." Pinkie said. "This kinda dancing is fun once in awhile but it is a bit too forward for me all the time."

The girls giggled at this and began to dance faster and faster - Pinkie keeping up with their every move.

"DANCE OFF!" Rainbow Dash yelled, throwing her mug into the air. The three dancers grinned, switching off from 'exotic' dancing to some kind of tap-dancing routine. Pinkie Pie matched the routine - with just her front hooves. The three dancers grinned, doing a complex routine where they swirled around in a mesmerizing fashion.

Pinkie somehow managed to do the same routine at three times the speed. Then she gave the dancers a challenge - dance on the ceiling.

The dancers stared wide eyed at the physics-defying thing they were seeing. Then they threw their hooves into the air. "That's it. You win. Where did you learn to dance?"

"I have no idea!" Pinkie said with complete honesty.

Minutes later Pinkie and the three dancers - whose names were Lilly, Daisy, and Rose - were very drunk and had become the best of friends.

"No way!" Pinkie said, grabbing her cheeks. "You say that you can dance as a _fighting move?"_

"Well…" Daisy said pensively. "Rose and Lilly can - I'm just not really suited for the fighting you know?"

"I know - my friend Rarity feels just like you girl." Pinkie frowned. "She just got some fancy new healing powers but still feels pretty useless…"

"Oh my Luna!" Rose said. "You know the princess?"

"Yeah." Pinkie said, nodding. "She's traveling with us as we look for the Queen and try to _save the Crystals!"_

"To the Crystals!" Lilly cheered, and they downed another round of drinks. Then Daisy pointed at Applejack sauntering up to the piano.

Applejack was drunk. She was so drunk she didn't remember coming to the Piano - but she was here now and everyone was staring at her expectant. She winced, not having any idea how to play the piano. But she tried anyway.

She hit a few keys randomly.

"Congratulations!" Thunder Lane yelled. "You are now officially worse than Zephyr at piano playing!"

"Hey!" The tall pirate pegasus yelled, indignant.

Applejack blushed and quickly got herself offstage. She walked up to Pinkie. "Soooooo." She said, trying to think of something to say that didn't involve how she had just failed at that piano. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie blinked. "I saw her heading upstairs a few minutes ago."

"Ah'll go check on her."

"I'm coming too!" She leapt up, grinning. "See you girls later!"

Lilly waved. "Pinkie, you are the best!"

"I know it!"

As they walked up the stairs, they passed Zephyr, who was moping. "Captain… I love you…"

Applejack pretended she didn't hear that. The two mares trotted up the stairs, pausing as they heard the unmistakable noise of pirate snoring.

"Is she sleeping?" Applejack wondered.

"Only one way to find out!" Pinkie said, throwing the door to the room open. What they saw before them was a hardened pirate captain... curled up into a very cat-like position and hugging the pillow like it was some kind of fluffy animal. Her nose twitched in minor ways as she snored, and she rolled over.

Pinkie was squeeing. "She's so _adorable!"_ Applejack found herself agreeing with that assessment.

Rainbow Dash's eyes flew open. "Did you two just call me adorable?"

Pinkie and Applejack jumped, startled.

"Uh… No?" Pinkie said. Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack.

Applejack sighed. "Yes."

"Thought so." She grabbed one of her cutlasses from the nightstand and lit in on fire. "Now let me make one thing clear." She spread her wings and got into their faces. "I. AM. NOT. CUTE!"

Applejack nodded vigorously, but Pinkie didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. "Well, I mean, we won't call you cute anymore but that doesn't change the fact that you are really really cute when you cuddle up in bed like that I mean it was just adorable you even made little noises and-"

Pinkie and Applejack found themselves bucked out the second floor window onto the rosebushes outside. Rose happened to be out there was well, and she instantly began to laugh her head off.

"Har-de-har." Applejack muttered.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Rarity was perusing the weapon's shop, looking for something appropriate for a Princess like her. Most of the weapons were large, ugly things, not fit for a princess. But her eyes eventually settled on a small dagger encrusted in some kind of shiny blue finish. Her eyes sparkled. "Shopkeep! What is this?"

"Lapis dagger." The storekeeper said, not looking up from his book. "Three hundred bits."

"I'll take it!" She said, hoofing over the money. Sometimes it paid to be stinking rich. The stallion took the money and let her take the dagger. She twirled it with her magic, smiling. "This will do nicely…"

"Hey…" A mare said, walking up to her. Rarity frowned - she smelled of alcohol. "Name's Lilly - friend of yours said you felt like you weren't able to defend yourself."

Rarity frowned. "What business is it of yours? Besides, I just purchased this dagger - I shall be fine now."

Lilly shook her head. "Simply having a dagger does not mean you'll be able to defend yourself out there in the world. Come, there's a little adventurer's hangout to the west of town. I can show you some of the basics."

Rarity blinked. "Really?"

"It wouldn't be very nice of me to let a mare like you just get killed out there now would it?"

"I suppose not."

The two trotted over to the Guild. In most cities there would be a Guild for warriors, wizards, and other forms of adventurers - Moole was so small they all had to share one building. Lilly brought Rarity into one of the bigger rooms used for sparring.

"Now, we have a white mage on standby." Lilly said, gesturing towards a stallion in a white robe. "So we can feel free to use damaging techniques - but no trying to stab me in the heart okay?"

Rarity backed away. "Damaging techniques? Why-"

"Nobody out there in the wilderness is going to pull any punches, princess." Lilly said matter of factly. "We have an opportunity to practice here without any inhibitions."

Rarity tried to shake herself out of it. "O-okay."

"Good. My fighting technique requires no weapon - but you can use your dagger however you wish."

"Aren't you going to train me first?"

"Nope." Lilly said, grinning. "Come at me."

Rarity inched forward, waving the dagger around with her magic. She rushed forward to stab Lilly in the leg - somewhere it wouldn't do much damage of course. She winced as she felt it impact something. Lilly sighed. "Open your eyes Rarity - I just deflected it."

"Oh." Rarity blushed. "Right. Sorry." She tried again, this time keeping her eyes open. Lilly leapt right over the dagger, performing a graceful spin in midair, and landed on the ground with a powerful sweep that knocked Rarity to the ground.

"WAUGH!" Rarity yelled, holding her leg in pain. "Why.. why did that hurt so much?"

Lilly smirked. "I'm a master of dance-fighting - I know exactly where to hit you to do the most damage. I can also make you really dizzy, but that'd just make it harder for you to learn anything."

"Ow…" Rarity muttered, lighting her horn and casting some healing magic on herself.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "You know white magic?"

"It's a recent thing dear - something the Wind Crystal gave me."

Lilly smiled. "Ah - maybe you aren't destined to be a fighter at all. But you can use your powers to defend yourself and help your allies."

"Really?" Rarity said, standing up. "What can I do? I thought it was just healing…"

Lilly frowned. "Well, usually people have to spend months just to learn a single spell… but since this whole healing thing is 'recent' I expect the power is just within you. Try making a barrier around yourself. I've seen Flitty over there do it dozens of times."

Rarity nodded, focusing on her inner self… she found the essence of the Wind Crystal inside of her, and felt it open up. She smiled, and instantly a green and an orange field of magic surrounded her. "My heavens! I just.. I just looked into myself and found them!"

Lilly smiled, then she punched Rarity with all her might. Rarity went sliding, annoyed. "What did you do that for?"

Lilly grinned. "I hit you as hard as I possibly could Rarity - you barely flinched."

Rarity blinked, then joined Lilly in the grin. "My stars yes! This is excellent!"

Lilly nodded. "And if I recall correctly, you should be able to cast those on your friends as well. You may not be a fighter on your own Rarity - but you are the backbone of your friends. Your powers will hold them together."

Rarity squee'd. "Wait until I tell everyone!"

At that point, an orange bearded unicorn that had been watching in awe spoke up. "Rarity?"

Rarity turned. "Yes?" Then she recognized who she was talking too. "Oh Sunburst! It's been too long! How's it been?"

Sunburst smiled sadly. "Well… my canal has been infested with monsters so I had to close it."

Rarity blinked. "The canal to Morphisis? Oh my… But we need to go that way!"

Sunburst shook his head. "It's far too dangerous for you…" Lilly shot him a look. "A-and plus, I've lost the key. I couldn't open it even if I wanted too."

Rarity frowned. "Great. How are we going to get there now?"

Sunburst shrugged. "I don't know… but I can let you and whoever your companions are stay in my house for tonight. It is the least I can do for you."

"Oh aren't you a gentleman! Very well, I accept, though I should warn you that we are traveling with the pirates."

Sunburst shuddered. "Figured as much since you were talking about the canal… What on earth happened to get you involved with those pirates?"

"Well you see, it's a funny story…" Rarity began.

[][][][][][][][][][]

That night, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack were sleeping in Sunburst's guest room. Well, Pinkie and Rarity were - Applejack couldn't sleep. She huffed in annoyance, walking out of the house. She stood over the river, contemplating life.

She thought back to long ago… Back when she was just a filly… Her parents thought she wasn't listening.

" _We must protect the Crystals…" Mom was saying._

 _Dad sighed. "But we've got a farm to worry 'bout… And what about our kids?"_

" _The burden is not theirs." Mom replied. "Just ours - they do not need to know. But one of us has to go check soon - and Big Mac is old enough to start asking questions."_

" _Well just tell 'em the truth - that you're a bit of an adventurer and you need to get out and stretch your legs from time to time."_

 _Mom laughed. "I suppose that'll work…" She sighed. "I hope nothing will ever happen… and that we can just enjoy our life together."_

 _Dad nodded, and the two embraced._

Applejack sighed, casting a rock into a river. "Well, something's happened Mom. Sorry, but it's now my problem…"

Sunburst walked up to her. "Can't sleep either?"

"Nope." Applejack said.

"Yeah…" Sunburst sighed. "I just… I just want Princess Rarity to be safe but…"

"But what?"

"She's… she's tossing and turning in her sleep. She keeps promising the Queen she'll protect the Crystals…"

There was silence for a few moments. "You have the key don't you?" Applejack eventually asked.

Sunburst sighed. "I do…" He took it out of his cloak pocket, frowning. "But there are horrid creatures in that canal… and even with your impossible windless boat and a crew of pirates _and_ Crystal bestowed powers you cannot _promise_ me she'll be safe."

"Nope." Applejack said. "But I can say we'll be getting to Morphisis one way or another - and I fully expect we will be going to places much more dangerous than that canal of yours."

Sunburst sighed. "I… I know." He handed the key to Applejack. "Don't tell her I had this. Try to keep her safe, will you?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can really ask." He said, walking back into the house.

[][][][][][][][][][]

The next morning, the pirates were at the pub again. Rarity even decided to join them. Rainbow Dash was leading them in song.

 _She was a grand mare, ready for all_

 _She was a proud mare, standing tall_

 _Plundering, laughing, singing long_

 _Sure, she was sometimes a little wrong_

 _She would always stand, never bend_

 _She was a good pirate to the end_

"TO SEABREEZE!" Rainbow Dash yelled, holding a mug high.

"TO SEABREEZE!" Everyone else yelled - including Rarity, though she didn't down her drink.

"Now." Rainbow Dash said. "We've got the key to the canal - courtesy of Applejack's mad finding skills - let's head back to the Cove. We're ready to set sail."

"YAR!" The pirates yelled.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Within the day, the _Spike's Saddle_ was back at the pirates' secret cove hideout. The pirates who'd stayed behind welcomed everyone back, and stories were swapped. Seabreeze's death hit them all hard, but this was hardly the first time something like this had happened. They understood.

"Hey…" A pirate said, walking up to Applejack. "You wouldn't happen to know a chocobo would you?"

Applejack's eyes widened. "Winona! Where is she?"

The pirate led her to a back area of the cave where the large yellow bird was sleeping on two mattresses. Her wing was obviously very broken. Applejack winced. "Winona? What happened?"

"Kwek." Was all Winona said, obviously in pain.

"Don't you worry none." A unicorn pirate said. "We'll take good care of her - though our potions aren't doing much, she should recover on her own shortly."

Applejack nodded. "Winona?"

"Caw?"

"Be a good girl and show these pirates who's boss." The two of them chuckled. "Ah gotta go again girl, you'll be fine? It might be a long time before I'm back."

Winona nodded. Applejack smiled sadly. "Well then - until next time Winona."

"Kwa!"

Applejack walked back out into the cove, and Rainbow Dash was giving a speech. "Alright - here's what we're going to do. The four of us have been chosen by the Crystals and Queen Luna herself to go save the world."

The pirates cheered. "AWESOME!" They yelled.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Yeah, I know. But, the rest of you.." She sighed "As much as I hate to admit this the journey would probably be too dangerous for the rest of you. And I can't handle losing more of you." The pirates fell silent. "I'm taking Spike and the _Saddle,_ and leaving you lot here."

"But.. but Captain!" Zephyr blurted out. "We need you!"

"Zephyr, I'm going to say this once. _Stop crushing on me or I will crack your freakin' skull in._ Now to actually respond to what he said - you do not need me. Amethyst will make a good captain for you all."

Amethyst nodded. "I am honored Captain-"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "We are both Captain, Amethyst. You can just call me Rainbow now."

Amethyst smiled. "Rainbow, I am honored. But - we have no ship. How can we still be pirates?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure something out with magic and pegasus wings."

Amethyst looked like she already had an idea. A great idea. The other pirates backed away from her, already feeling the crazy.

Rainbow Dash and Amethyst hoofbumbed. "Take good care of them Amethyst. The bird too."

Amethyst smiled. "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

Rainbow Dash flapped into the air. "Applejack! Pinkie! Spike! Miss Fancy Pants!"

"Hey!"

"We're off! To Morphisis!"

"TO MORPHISIS!"

[][][][][][][][][][]

Rainbow Dash electrocuted a squid. "You know, I was expecting a lot worse inside this canal. Not just pathetic squid monsters."

Pinkie grabbed another squid and threw it overboard. "Crystals are OP. Plz Nerf."

"What?" Rarity said, her magical barriers keeping her completely unaware that another squid was trying to eat her tail.

"Neeeeevermind!" Pinkie said.

Applejack gutted a squid and tossed it towards Spike's head, where he ate it whole. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Just keep pulling this ship."

"DASHIE!" Pinkie yelled. "This strange flying manta ray just hit me with magic!"

"Oh, so what?"

Pinkie clapped her hooves together and a blast of air shot out and knocked Rainbow Dash to the ground. Rainbow Dash twitched.

"So Daaaaaashie! Willing to hit me with your magic yet so I can learn it?"

"Nope." Rainbow Dash said, dusting herself off. "We don't need _you_ hurling fireballs everywhere."

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Darling, you've lit the ship on fire five times."

"Yeah? So? There's a squid on your butt."

"There is not a - AIEEEEEE!"

Applejack facehooved and cut the squid right off Rarity. "Thank you dear."

"Don't mention it."

Pinkie blew a dozen other squid off the ship - with her breath. "Woohoo!"

"We're almost through the canal." Spike called from ahead. "We should be in open sea shortly."

As if on cue, the sea began to churn. Spike dove beneath the waves and grabbed onto the ship tighter as a whirlpool began to form and pull them in. Rarity screamed as the ship began to rotate uncontrollably.

Then things got worse. A tremendous red shape rose out of the waves - easily as big as Spike - that somewhat resembled a giant lobster. It had many tentacle-like appendages, and a fire in its eyes that screamed murder. It roared.

Rarity's jaw dropped. " _KRAKEN?_ WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE CRYSTALS IS A KRAKEN DOING HERE?"

"Doesn't matter." Rainbow Dash said, taking off into the sky, wings alit with yellow energy. She flapped, launching a tremendous lightning bolt at the kraken - causing it to roar in pain. While it was distracted, Spike rose out of the water and belched green fire at the creature. Pinkie took a breath and blew as hard as she could. When she figured out this wasn't working she leapt onto the kraken and began to beat it around the head and shoulders with her own two hooves - and somehow this was doing some actual damage. "Power of the Mooooonk!" She yelled.

Rarity cast some barrier spells around Applejack as the leapt into the air, driving her sword into the Kraken's eyes. It roared in pain, linking Applejack and Pinkie off with a simple rolling motion, and kicking Spike away in the process. Pinkie landed back on the ship with a _thud._ "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" She yelled.

Applejack charged back at the kraken while Rainbow Dash and Spike continued to launch electricity and fire at the offending sea creature. It roared in pain as a lightning bolt blew a chunk out of its chest. It realized with anger that it was about to die.

In a mindless rage, the kraken charged Spike with reckless abandon, pulling him beneath the water. Spike yelled out in pain, but fought back. However, he was smaller than the kraken, and the kraken had lost all sense of reason. Spike was dragged beneath the waves.

"Spike!' Rainbow Dash yelled, flying into the water. She had long ago mastered the art of swimming with wings, and rushed as fast as she could towards Spike and the kraken. They were going out to sea, but she didn't care - she was not letting this sea lobster take her brother away.

Then a strong side current caught her and knocked her sideways, making her lose all sense of direction. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, and she looked around in a panic for Spike.

She saw nothing but the shimmering of the sun from above and blue water in all directions. And she was running out of breath. She swam to the surface and flew into the sky - the water in her feathers held her down but she was used to it. She didn't really care anyway.

"SPIKE!" She yelled.

She heard his roar in response - but she got no direction from it.

"SPIKE!"

There was no roar this time. Rainbow Dash flew off to sea, calling his name.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called out, trying to get her attention. She didn't not succeed - the pegasus soon disappeared into the distance.

And the _Spike's Saddle_ was now adrift without the guidance of Spike it had known for so long… A ship with no direction.


	6. V - Adrift

It was the middle of the night when Rainbow Dash came back to the ship, wings barely functioning from overuse. Rarity had long since headed to the below deck beds - but Pinkie and Applejack had waited up for her.

"Didya find any sign of him?" Applejack asked.

"No…" Rainbow Dash said, sighing. Her eyes were red and the tear streaks on her face were impossible to hide. "And there's nobody who can help us out here. The ship's already too far out for me to carry you back to shore…"

"You're in no condition to carry anything. You need rest." Applejack said. "Your crew loaded us with plenty of supplies - we'll be fine until we run aground somewhere. There may be no wind, but there are still currents."

Pinkie some up. "Yeah Dashie, we'll be fine. And we'll get to Morphisis and we'll save the Water Crystal and we'll find Spike!" She yawned. "Definitely…"

Rainbow Dash nodded, heading below. Applejack and Pinkie followed - no one spoke for the rest of the night. They slept through the night and a large portion of the morning.

[][][][][][][]

Not many words were exchanged the first day - everyone felt a little burnt out. With the obvious exception of Pinkie Pie, who was only remaining quiet because her friends didn't seem in the mood. Not much needed to be said.

It wasn't until the third day that depression was beat out by boredom.

"THAT'S IT!" Pinkie said, throwing a random empty crate overboard. "I AM MORE BORED THAN A BOARD ON A PILE OF BOARDS ON WEDNESDAY."

Rainbow Dash let out a laugh - the first laugh that had graced the group's presence for three days. "Well, Pinks, what do you suggest?"

"Him… We need a game…" She reached into her mane and pulled out a chess board. "Anyone know how to play chess?"

Rarity raised her hoof.

"Good! Teach me." Applejack facehooved at this.

"Oh of course dear but… why do you have a chessboard when you don't know how to play?"

"Amnesia remember?" Pinkie said, smacking her head.

"Ah've got a better question." Applejack began. "Why do you have a chessboard if you're an alien?"

"Noooooo idea!" Pinkie said, grinning. "Rarity, front and center, teach me the rules of chess."

On the fourth day it was undisputed that Pinkie was queen of chess. And go. And poker. And every other board game she pulled out of her mane.

On the fifth day Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash pooled their resources together to beat Pinkie at poker. And still failed despite the unfair advantage.

"How do you do it?" Rainbow asked. "I mean, you have no memory! How do you play these so well?"

"AAAAAAALIEN SUPERPOWERS!"

"You need to stop asking her for explanations." Applejack muttered. "It only encourages her."

On the sixth day they all woke up at roughly the same time, said "the ship isn't moving."

They all poked their heads up over the side of the boat, looking for the source of the lack of movement. They found it quickly - they were leaned up against another ship. Which was up against another one. And another one. And another. In the distance, they could see land.

Rainbow Dash cursed. "I was afraid of this… all the currents of this sea lead to the same place. And with no wind, dozens of ships will just congregate in a ship graveyard. And ship graveyards are great places to find the undead… And nasty sea creatures love to prowl these areas for ponies just like us."

Rarity shuddered. "Did you say… the undead? Heavens I'm not sure I'm prepared for something like _that…"_

Pinkie rolled her eyes. "Silly Rarity, don't you know that the undead _always_ get hurt by healing magic?"

Rarity's eyes sparkled. On one hoof, uncouth and disgusting undead were going to try to eat her brains or something. On the other, she could actually deal out some damage!

The four ponies crawled off _Spike's Saddle_ and stepped onto the next ship, which looked identical except it was cut in half. Rainbow Dash flew up higher. "I can see the shoreline - it's not all that far. We just have to make it over… oh… seventeen more ships or so. Not that hard."

"Oh that's marvelous!" Rarity said, grinning. "Maybe we can get by before anything notices we're here!"

Pinkie facehooved. "You just jinxed us."

"What?" At that moment, a skeletal pony jumped out of a crate and tried to bite Rarity's leg off. She screamed and shot a healing spell right at its chest - which caused it to explode in a shower of bonemeal. Rarity didn't know she had destroyed it - she was cowering in a ball with her hooves over her eyes.

Applejack sighed. "Rarity…"

"Is it gone darling?"

"Yes. You destroyed it."

Rarity stood upright, blinking slowly. "I… did?"

"Yup."

Rarity felt elated and disgusted at the same time. She did not get to actually vocalize a response, for at that point more skeletons, ghosts, and some giant golem thing arose from the ship, attacking.

"Heeeeere we go!" Pinkie sung, taking out two pistols.

"What in tarnation are those?" Applejack asked.

"Pistols. Probably best if you don't ask questions." Pinkie responded before shooting several zombies in the face with them. "I need a shotgun…" She muttered.

Applejack just rolled her eyes as Rarity and Rainbow Dash used their magic to take care of the undead beasts.

[][][][][][][]

Less than half an hour later all four of them were covered in undead goo, ectoplasm, and strange dust from those golem creatures. They had decided to take a rest inside one of the intact ships, and had turned some oddly dry rope into a fire.

Pinkie frowned. "You know, I have the feeling like some sort of big reveal was supposed to happen right now."

"Oh?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah…" Pinkie said, rubbing her chin. "Dashie, do you have any major secrets you'd like to tell us?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Uh… when I was first found with Spike by the pirates my coat was white? I dunno what you're asking for Pinks."

"Not major enough…" Pinkie said, frowning. "Something else…"

"Maybe she's actually a stallion." Applejack suggested, chuckling.

"That doesn't even make any sense - why would I pretend to be a mare?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Applejack shrugged. "I have no idea. Plus, it'd be hard to hide it anyway - your snout is too cute for a stallion's"

This got Applejack a buck to the face. "I deserved that." She muttered.

"You're damn right you did, maggot."

They all had a good laugh.

"Question." Rainbow said, looking at Rarity. "Why are you still wearing that crown? And follow up question - why is it upside down?"

Rarity glared. "IT'S A FASHION STATEMENT! And I figured that it sometimes helps to have a bit of royal authority - now that I have you all to protect me I shouldn't have to protect my identity."

"Translation: she just likes lookin' nice." Applejack said. "Or likes _thinking_ she looks nice."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm ahead of the times!"

"Riiiiight."

Pinkie ran over from a box she was investigating. "Hey guess what? I found a map that's been drawn on recently!"

Rainbow Dash examined the map. "Huh… well if this X is recent, I'm willing to bet this is where we are."

"It says 'you are here.' Dashie."

Rainbow Dash glared. "Pinks, thanks for stating the obvious. Anyway, it looks like we are in the kingdom of Morphisis - though on the fringes. It'll be a long walk before we get to any town… closest appears to be Carwail. Then we head along the main road to the Spire Hive, talk to the Queen, and save the Water Crystal."

"So simple!" Pinkie giggled.

"Well..." Rainbow Dash said, spreading her wings. "My wings are nice and dry. Let's get to Carwail."

"Yeah!"

[][][][][][][]

"My heavens I've never been so delighted to see land in my life!" Rarity leapt off the plank of the ship and onto the beach. "Sweet, sweet land!" She flopped onto her back, letting out a deep sigh. "I never thought I'd enjoy the feel of dirt…"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances before shrugging. The four mares all departed from the ship graveyard, taking in the feel of solid ground beneath their hooves once more. Applejack let out a relaxed sigh - at least that was over with. No more hordes of undead creatures.

Then something caught her eye - a shimmering light appearing in front of them. It soon took the shape of an orange earth pony stallion with a large red apple for a cutie mark. He was wearing Applejack's hat.

"…Dad?" Applejack said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Come home Applejack!" He said, beckoning. Applejack mindlessly walked towards him.

"Hey wait a minute Applejack!" Rainbow Dash called. "How do we know-"

Then Rainbow Dash and Rarity saw something else - a shimmering light that took the form of Queen Luna. "My daughter…" She said. "Come closer…"

"Mother?" Rarity said, smile widening. "Oh how good it is to see you!"

"Rarity…?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking like she was trying to push something out of her mind. But she ended up following the white unicorn princess with a faraway look in her eyes.

Then a light appeared in front of Pinkie, taking the form of a cutie markless filly. She had a light pink mane and a beautiful butter yellow coat. Her build was slightly taller than other fillies her age, and she shied away from Pinkie's eyes. She slowly looked up.

"Mom?" She asked.

Pinkie twitched, her mind exploding trying to remember. This felt so… right - but why was it right? Who was she looking at? Her daughter, obviously - but what was her name?

What was her name?

 _What was her name?_

Pinkie grabbed her head. "AAAAA STOP REPEATING THE SAME THOUGHT" She rammed her muzzle into the ground, giving herself a headache. She whined, looking up slightly.

Then she saw it - behind the Queen, the filly, and the stallion, a orange Siren stood, her strange horse-fish body floating slightly above the ground. She looked closely at Pinkie.

"Why do you resist? Come be one with us - your souls will be looked after with love."

Pinkie stood upright and glared. "Hey! I am not giving you my soul grumpy-fin!"

The Siren glared. "I am the great Adagio! How are you resisting my magic?"

Pinkie giggled. "While I would looove to cite alien powers, I think it's simply because I have amnesia. Can't remember who you're trying to show me, sorry!"

"Wha…?"

Pinkie brought out her rubber hammer. "HEY EVERYBODY! SEE THROUGH HER TRICKS!" Her three companions made no response to her voice - but they all shook out of it after Pinkie bopped them all on the head with the hammer.

"PINKS!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "What was that for?"

"Had to knock you out of the mind spell!" Pinkie giggled.

"Oh. Thanks then." She glared at Adagio. "I am going to gut you!"

"Good luck with that!" Adagio yelled. "I am the great Adagio- and none will-"

There was soon a sword sticking out of her chest. Applejack was on the other end, her face contorted in rage. Adagio fell to the ground, dead. Applejack breathed heavily, dropping sheathing her sword. Wordlessly, she turned and walked further away from shore.

The other three exchanged worried glances and followed after her.

Applejack said nothing for the next few hours.


	7. VI - The Mountain With the Unique Name

Days of walking and flying later, the four mares arrived in the fringe town of Carwail - beaten, exhausted, dehydrated, and extremely hungry. Rainbow Dash literally charged into the tavern and tossed some gold coins on the counter. "FOOD. WATER. NOW." She said, breathing heavily. The barkeep nodded, bringing out some food which the pirate ate ravenously. Applejack carried Rarity into the tavern, dumping her on a stool and shoving the princess' face into the plate.

"You need to eat Rarity."

"Far… Too… Weak… To… Move… Mouth…"

Applejack slapped her, wishing for the umpteenth time that they had remembered to bring food from the ship. "You're talking. You can eat."

Rarity gave Applejack an indignant look and slowly began to eat, but she groaned as if the act pained her greatly.

By the time Applejack had started to eat her meal (stale bread, of course) Pinkie had already ordered and eaten three full servings. "My goodness we were _dying_ out there! Wasn't that an adventure? Huh? Huh?"

Applejack sighed. "Pinkie, if Ah can help it, Ah'm never doing that again."

Pinkie shrugged.

The barkeep looked at the four mares, a curious look on his face. "So… what brings you all to Carwail?"

"Heading to the Spire Hive, going to visit the Water Crystal." Applejack responded.

"Well…" The barkeep shook his head. "You're going to have a problem with that."

"Oh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah - the earthquakes have blocked the mountain pass. So unless you can all grow wings or have your own personal dragon, you're out of luck since all the boats are grounded."

"Grow wings? How on earth would we grow _wings?"_ Applejack asked.

Rarity nudged her. "Roughly half of Morphisis' population are changelings dear. They could easily change form into a pegasus."

The barkeep raised an eyebrow. "From out of kingdom? Interesting. Trotton or Solamane?"

"Trotton." Rarity responded.

"How'd you _get_ here?"

"Adrift ship." Rainbow Dash muttered. "Had to fight our way out of the ship graveyard. Sirens suck." She downed her drink.

The barkeep nodded. "Well… we can't help you get to Spire Hive. Sorry you journeyed all this way for nothing."

"Perhaps not nothing…" Applejack said, rubbing her chin. "You said a did say a dragon could do it…"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Applejack, only the royalty of Morphisis have personal dragons - and I doubt there are any around."

Applejack sighed, glancing around the tavern. It was mostly empty - though there was a table of four ponies talking amongst themselves. Applejack squinted, trying to see if she could discern if they were changelings or not. She thought not, until one of them copied Applejack's appearance and started chuckling.

Applejack huffed, ready to walk out of the tavern. But something made her stop - she saw a piano. Her mind told her one thing - don't even try it. You're not good at the piano. You heard the racket you made last time.

Her body didn't listen to a thing her mind said. She sauntered up to the piano, cracked her hooves together, and began to play.

What came out sounded like someone was trying to play an acutal song, but every single note failed. She grinned sheepishly.

"Boo." Her clone said. Applejack growled, marching out of the tavern.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash began to giggle. Rarity just sighed as she adjusted her crown.

Applejack walked around, simply trying to enjoy the town. Unfortunately she found herself unable to do this since she _knew_ half the population were changelings - and she simply didn't trust things that deceived with their very appearance. She saw some of them rapidly changing form in front of their friends, but she never saw a single changeling in its default form. Then again, she supposed she'd only heard about changelings - maybe their default form wasn't really some weird bug thing.

She tried to stare at the countryside, to become enveloped in the nature, but the discussions she heard behind her kept drawing her focus.

"You know what man? I saw a freakin' _dragon_ fly overhead towards North Mountain yesterday!"

"No way man, dragons don't come this far! We're doomed!"

"No man - it had armor, it was one of the Queen's."

"What do you think it was doing?"

"I don't know, it looked like it was flyin' kinda lopsided though. It's wing may have been hurt or something."

"Should we do anything?"

"Nah, just thought it was cool."

An idea was forming in Applejack's head. She charged into the tavern.

"Ah have a stupid idea." She said.

Rarity shook her head. "Applejack, it can't be that crazy."

[][][][][][]

"I take it back Applejack, this is a poorly thought out course of action. You want us to climb _that?"_ Rarity raised a hoof, gesturing at the tall mountain before them that was blocking the sun. It had a winding path leading up it, snaking away towards the sky. Cliffs, rocks, and wild plants grew all along the spire of earth. It was quite an impressive mountain to say the least.

"What's wrong princess?" Rainbow Dash snarked. "Can't climb a mountain? Come on, it'll be good to get the legs pumping."

"Dashie…" Pinkie called. "You aren't using your legs."

"Legs. Wings. Same thing."

"Did you even understand anatomy Rainbow Dash?" Rarity retorted.

"I dunno. There was this one time I-"

Pinkie stuffed a hoof in Rainbow Dash's mouth. "I don't think anyone wants to hear about that. Moving on."

Applejack nodded. "Now - we need to find that dragon, help him, and get him to fly us back Spire Hive. Simple. All we have to do is scour this mountain for the reptile."

"…that may not even be _alive_ anymore." Rarity muttered. "Or even on this mountain for all we know!"

"Well, it's the only idea we have aside from having Rainbow Dash drag a raft across the ocean, which we all know is going to end badly."

Rarity sighed. "Fine… How I wish I could teleport…"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "You can't. But I can fly around. See you groundwalkers later - I've got a dragon to look for!" She took off, leaving a trail of rainbows in her wake.

Pinkie and Applejack began to climb up the mountain path, Rarity trotting behind them.

[][][][][][]

"How can you _not_ feel like dancing?" Pinkie asked, bouncing around like mad. "Can't you hear the _music?"_

"What music?" Applejack asked.

"Oh." Pinkie deflated. "Guess it's just my internal music track… I thought all of you could hear that."

"No problem dear." Rarity said. "You make it look easy to climb up this impossible towering _rock._ I wish I had an 'internal music track…' Applejack do you have one?"

"No." Was all the orange pony said.

"Maybe it's an _al-"_ Pinkie shut up when she saw Applejack shoot her a look. "Ookaythen! I'll just dance in silence!" And she did. In perfect silence. She didn't even make any noise when she landed on the ground - _somehow._

The three mares continued on up the mountain, facing off against some mountain birds occasionally, but for the most part trekking up the rocky face unhindered. The mares were getting a little bored - Rarity included. And when the princess got bored she also got cranky.

"Are we theeeere yet?"

"No." Applejack responded.

"Wheeeeen are we going to beeeee there?"

"No idea."

"Oh heavens, I am going to die from exhaustion!"

"You walked to Carwail. You were worse off then."

"But I am simply dyin- _oh that is the most astounding flower I've ever seen!"_ Rarity stopped in her tracks to trot up to a tall blue-purple flower. She stuffed her muzzle into the petals and sniffed deeply. "My word, the smell is simply angelic! I mus-" She coughed. "Must extract the smell and smell like the pri-" She coughed again. "Princess… That I am… Wow…. I feel a little dizzy…"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Maybe the flower's poisonous."

"Yeah…" Rarity said, barely paying Applejack any attention. "Maybe it is…"

Pinkie looked closely at Rarity. "Rarity? You okay? You seem out of it…"

"I do feel… a little… l-lightheaded…" She slumped to her knees.

Applejack rushed to her. Crap - it really had been poisonous. "Rarity! Listen to me. Cure yourself! Use your magic!"

She tried, her horn glowing faintly, but no magic took shape. She coughed. "Sorry… Can't do it…"

"Rarity, your upside down crown is overrated and behind the times."

Rarity's eyes flew open. She stood up strong. "Why Applejack, finally you show your true colors! You have no appreciation for fashion-"

Applejack slapped her. "CAST THE ANTI-POISON SPELL!"

"What? Oh right… Right…" She lit her horn up, enveloping herself in a green glow. Her face contorted in mild disgust, and she shook her head. "My heavens! That was… Unpleasant. My mind felt like it was being turned to pudding!"

"Yer welcome." Applejack said.

"One question… you are supposed to be the Spirit of Honesty right?"

"Yep."

"Was that remark about my crown only intended to wake me up, or was it truthful?"

Applejack began to sweat, glancing to Pinkie, as if looking for a way out. Pinkie just shrugged. "Uh… yes."

Rarity opened her mouth to respond, shut it, and then considered the unhelpful nature of that response. Applejack trotted on ahead before the conversation could continue.

Minutes later, Rarity gasped, rushing ahead. She picked up a necklace with a crescent pendant on it. "Mother's necklace!" She exclaimed. "She was here!"

Before Applejack and Pinkie Pie could catch up or ask about the Queen, a dart came flying out of nowhere and hit Rarity in the neck. Her eyes went into her skull and she passed out.

"Oh what do we have here?" A tall yellow stallion said as he came out from behind a rock. "Princess of Trotton? Wasn't expecting that but I'll take it!"

"You leave her alone!" Applejack yelled, ready to drive a sword into the stallion's skull. But she didn't get the chance - at that moment the North Mountain decided it was time to have an earthquake. A shelf of rock slid away, leaving a gap between Rarity and her friends.

The stallion chuckled. "Well just your luck - you can't get to me! Oh this is just the best thing."

Suddenly Pinkie was behind him. "Peekaboo!" She said, bowing him into a rock with wind magic. "And you just got _served!"_

The stallion stood up, looking down on Pinkie. "Earth pony mage? I'm honored, we're so rare."

"We?" Pinkie said, confused for a moment.

"Yes, we." The stallion raised a hoof, and Pinkie suddenly couldn't see. "Name's Mr. Cake - pleasure to make your acquaintance pink one."

"I. CAN'T. SEE!" Pinkie yelled, looking as if she was going to panic. Then she grinned. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to make do. Nice trick. But I can still blow you off this mountain!"

"You might blow off your friend." Mr. Cake observed. "But by all means, go ahead."

Pinkie twitched, flinging out with her hooves, unable to make contact with anything. "Oh come on! You were right there! I heard you!"

"I moved." Mr. Cake said, triggering Pinkie to attack once more. He dodged effortlessly. Pinkie began to get a little mad.

"Admit it - you can't beat me. I haven't even started actually attacking you." He was shut up as a blast of rainbow crashed into him at high speed. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, sending bullets of fire at Mr. Cake, lighting his coat on fire. The stallion put out the fire quickly, though he was obviously injured from the tackle. He held his chest and gaped.

"Did _not_ see you coming…"

"Yeah? There's more where that came from." Rainbow Dash said, lighting her wings up a yellowish color.

"Honey!" Mr. Cake called. "Need some help!"

A stout blue earth pony mare came from seemingly nowhere, breaking a boulder over Pinkie Pie's head.

"Hey! That tickles!"

Mrs. Cake stared in disbelief. "She didn't feel that?"

"She's a mage." Mr. Cake responded. "But she's blind right now so she's out of the picture for-"

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, sending electricity through the bodies of both Cakes. Then she tackled Mrs Cake to the ground - only to find that the mare was really _really_ strong.

"Dontcha know it's not nice to tackle your elders?"

"Nope." Rainbow Dash grunted. "I'm a pirate - screw elders." She flapped her wings, scorching Mrs. Cake with fire. She seemed not to care, and was content with smashing Rainbow Dash's head into the ground. Rainbow Dash twisted so her wings were out, and began to flap, lifting the two of them into the air.

Mr. Cake was about to help his wife when Pinkie finally connected her hoof with his face. "Gotcha!" She said, landing several more blows on him. "C-C-C-COMBO!"

He grunted, ready to fight back. But he realized with fear that Rainbow Dash and his wife were now floating over the side of the mountain. "Honey!" He yelled.

"I got this!" Mrs. Cake said. Rainbow Dash huffed, lighting her wings up with a strange white light.

"Sleep." She said. And Mrs. Cake did just that - she went limp and fell off the mountain.

"Honey!" Mr. Cake yelled, rushing to the edge of the mountain. In his emotional state, he didn't realize that Pinkie had recovered from the blindness spell. She kicked him in the rear, knocking him off the mountain as well. Unlike his wife, he screamed as he went down - until he hit the ground with a _thump_.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked down the mountain. They frowned.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled. "Did y'all forget about me?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash said, turning to look at her. "Now, the dragon's just up ahead- he needs Rarity's healing. I found him almost half an hour ago - been spending all this time looking for _you_. Ponies are _little._ "

Pinkie snickered at this.

Rarity decided to use this opportunity to wake up. "Uh… dears? What happened?"

"Bounty hunters." Was all Applejack said.

"Oh."

[][][][][][]

Rainbow Dash led the mares to a grove _filled_ with the poisonous flowers. In the center of it was a red dragon covered in a deep green armor. His wing was obviously broken, and he seemed a little out of it - presumably due to the poison flowers.

"Rarity, do your thing." Applejack said. Rarity complied, healing the dragon with bursts of magical energy.

The dragon grumbled, flexing his now-healed (but still sore) wing. He yawned, turning to look at the four ponies before him.

Rarity smiled. "So, mister dragon, we need your help-"

"Why in Chrysalis' name would I help _you?"_

Rarity blinked. "We just saved your life…?"

"And that was a pretty namby-pamby thing for you to do now wasn't it?"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. " _GARBLE?"_

Garble lifted his head, glaring at the pegasus. "Oh. You. Rainbow Crash. Long time no see. How's Spike?"

"None of your flipping business scalehead!"

Garble grunted. "Well I hope I never see you losers again. Bye." He flapped his great wings, taking off into the air.

Rainbow Dash was not having any of that. She flew into the air above him and blasted him with dozens of ice shards, caking his limbs in frost.

"How are you-" Garble began, but he didn't get the chance to finish. Pinkie had appeared on his back and socked him in the head, making him lose concentration. He crashed back down into the mountain.

Applejack walked up to him. "Well, we tried the easy way. Now the hard way - help us or we don't let you leave."

Garble grunted. "…What do you want help with?"

"We need transport to Morphisis, and you can carry three ponies." Applejack stated.

Garble looked back at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie, both of whom were aggressively glaring at him. He sighed. "Fine. Get on. But after you get there I'm _done_ with you, got it?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Pinkie and Rarity climbed onto Garble's back, and he began to take off. Applejack was about to ask why they were taking off without her when she was grabbed by Garble's claws.

Her eyes widened as the ground fell out from beneath her.

She had forgotten that she was afraid of heights…

And they left behind the North Mountain, that mountain with the _very_ unique name.


	8. Story Moved

This story has been moved to Fimfiction dot net under the profile ORBSyndicate.

Updates will continue for that version.

-GM, master of pies.


End file.
